Can You See the Both of Us in the Mirror
by Paine's 16th
Summary: In the ancient Egyptian times the pharaoh Yami is learning to love. When the Ishtar family give their last child Marik to the pharaoh, maybe some good will come out of it. YYM
1. Chapter 1

Can You See the Both of Us in the Mirror  
  
Contains yaoi. Boy/boy, yaoi sex and profanity. Pairings are Yami Yugi and Marik (not the yami). Takes place in Egypt back when Yami was pharaoh. So  
read and Please review.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Marik was your average run of the mill boy. The son of a peasant who was the only one in his family that could read and write hieroglyphs. He had a sister but she was taken to the priest Kaiba. No one knows what happened to her but many exclaimed that she was killed. His mother was deathly ill and  
his father was soon going to give Marik to the pharaoh.  
  
Marik never understood his family reasons, but as he was being taken to the  
pharaohs throne room he say the gold that shimmered on everything. The golden chair that was set in the center of the room had a man sitting in the chair wore a purple silk skirt, a beautifully ornamented pectoral *1*.  
  
The walls were covered with papyrus *2* and painted hieroglyphs *3*. Women and cats sat, laid and stood everywhere. The cool area felt so good from  
the contrasting hot red dessert sands.  
  
"Lord Yami this is the offering to you from the Ishtar family." The guard said. Then Marik tried escaping as Yami stood up and walked over to him.  
Yami's dark maroon colored eyes examined the boys in front of him. He  
looked childish, innocent, never been taken in his life.  
  
"Take him to my room. I will tend to him soon." Yami said as he walked back to his seat. Marik was then dragged off to the pharaoh's room. The guards pushed him in the room and closed the door. Marik still dazed with all the gold in this room sat on the floor. 'Why am I here. What doe the pharaoh need to do to me. I hope I didn't do anything wrong to my family that now  
I'm going to be a sacrifice to the gods.'  
  
His thought stopped as the doors opened to Yami. The three hair colored teen walked over to his amour and takes off his crown and pectoral. Then  
turning his attention to the other teen that was sitting on the floor.  
  
"Come here." Yami commanded. Marik hesitantly got to his feet and walked  
over to the pharaoh. "You are my slave. To do as I say and you do not  
disobey me." Yami said as he moved his hand to touch Marik's chest. The young boy moved away stumbling on top of the bed. Yami only moved on top of  
him.  
  
"Please don't do this. I didn't do anything." Marik pleaded. This wasn't something he did everyday and he was indeed still a virgin. Yami only moved down and placed his hand on top of the fabric that covered Marik's forming erection. The boy moaned lightly as the pharaoh began to rub against him.  
  
"If you just behave it won't hurt so much. Leave this to me." Yami  
whispered before he grabbed Marik's lips in a kiss. The kiss lasted for sometime until Yami moved down to Marik's neck. The moved under Yami as the  
pharaoh touched him in places that no one else had..not even him. The  
feeling of pleasure rose in his body making his cheeks flush and his  
breathing become ragged.  
  
Yami's hand swiftly moved under Marik's skirt and grasped Marik's length.  
The blonde boy moaned and Yami's fingers slid over the top of Marik's length send the teen over the edge as his moan became louder. Yami slipped his hand away from Marik and gently pulled down the white silk skirt. Marik  
lifted his head that was blushing with excitement.  
  
Yami bent down to his knees and Marik looked down at him. Gently the pharaoh blew air on the head of Marik's length. Marik's moan engulfed the room. As soon as the noise had stopped more began as Yami engulfed Marik's length in his mouth. Marik was in heaven. Never in his life had something felt so good. Nothing matched to this. Yami's tongue worked its magic on  
Marik as Yami's hand slid over to Marik's entrance.  
  
As one finger slipped in Marik gasped. He began to wiggle away from the finger that had put itself in a spot it shouldn't have. Marik gripped the covers as another joined the first and began to move in and out. The pain  
subsided and Marik was again in a moaning frenzy as Yami continued on  
Marik's length.  
  
Yami soon added another finger and Marik grunted. Yami unleashed Marik's  
length from his mouth as he bent over Marik. The blonde panted as Yami began moving the three fingers in Marik's entrance. The three fingers left Marik's entrance and Yami slid off his clothing. Marik was panted slightly  
when Yami returned to his position above the blonde.  
  
Yami lifted Marik up a bit so he was in a sitting position on the bed and  
Yami was standing. Marik could only look down in curiosity of what was going to happen and as Yami pulled him closer he felt something big enter him. Marik closed his eyes tightly as Yami thrust in. The pain mixed with  
pleasure hurt for this virgin and Yami kept thrusting at a small pace.  
  
Marik's legs wrapped around the pharaoh as he thrust in a little faster  
making Marik scream out in pain and pleasure. Yami noticed the blonde's  
pain and his finger wrapped around the boys length and began pumping. Marik wrapped his arms around Yami's waist in pure ecstasy. He was above  
heaven as Yami trusted.  
  
"Fa.ster..please.ughh..Lord." Marik said as he moaned and tried regain his  
breath. Yami happily obliged with the blonde as he trusted into Marik faster and pumped his hand faster. Marik's moans filled the room and you  
could swear the rest of the palace heard them.  
  
Marik felt weird all of a sudden as his body tightened up everywhere. Yami  
felt the muscles of Marik's entrance clamp down on him and his length  
stiffen up. With a few more thrusts Marik came and with his clamping muscles so did Yami. Marik was spent as Yami slipped out of him and Marik's  
grip on Marik tightened.  
  
There was a sound coming from Marik. One he never really heard after  
something like that. The panting was still there but he heard sniffing.  
Yami moved Marik's head from the crook of his neck and saw that he was crying. The liquid was falling down his face smearing the entire face make up that he put on earlier (the sweat got rid of most of it already though).  
  
Before the pharaoh could ask what was wrong Marik spoke.  
  
"Please don't get rid of me. That was the only thing I had to offer to  
anyone. I don't want to be left alone. Please don't toss me aside. I promise I'll behave and do my best to please you. Just don't put me in a  
dungeon. I'm afraid of spiders." Marik confessed.  
  
Yami only chuckled at the blonde as he wiped away all of his tears. "You were great. There is no reason to let you go. Don't ever think that I'll  
just abandon you." Yami said as he held the blonde.  
  
His heart had opened up so easily. Normally after sex he would just get rid of them or give them to Kaiba. But with this blonde he was different. He didn't want to give him up. By Ra he wanted to keep him and only him for the rest of eternity and longer. Marik rested against Yami breathing in  
his sweaty scent. Silence for that moment was their best friend.  
  
"Lord Yami shall I draw a bath for you?" A maid asked.  
  
Ymi looked down at his property which was half asleep. Smiling he shook his  
head. "No when the morn comes we'll take one together." Marik looked up  
slightly as Yami laid him out on the bed.  
  
Yami looked at Marik as the blonde took Yami's finger and slid it into himself. He panted as the small ounce of pain stroked again. "I wanna be  
good. Like you Yami. I want you to make me as good as you. With out the  
preparation." Marik blushed lightly as he looked into Yami's eyes.  
  
"You aren't going to let me sleep tonight little ,koi?" Yami said as he  
watched Marik's face flush.  
  
"Why um koi, Lord Yami?"  
  
"No more Lord Yami. Just koi. We are lovers now."  
  
"Yes, koibito." Marik said as Yami pushed him into the world above heaven  
for the second time that day.  
  
A.N: My first ever Yu-gi-oh story is finished. Well the first chapter at least. I've been reading the yaoi yu-gi-oh stories and I finally decided to write my own. I really like this pairing and I hope that it will in courage  
others to do this pairing too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Can You See the Both of Us in the Mirror  
  
Contains yaoi. Boy/boy, yaoi sex and profanity. I just might change the pairing to Seto and Marik because I don't see a lot of those. Pairings are Yami Yugi and Marik (not the yami). Takes place in Egypt back when Yami was  
pharaoh. So read and Please review.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Yami was right. Marik didn't let him sleep at all. Yes, a break was in order but Marik was just so energetic. Yami couldn't help himself when it  
came to Marik either. If the boy tried to do a sexy pose which came out  
funny it was so irresistible to not want to take him. Marik was his and  
only his.  
  
Morning came and the two sat in the bath. Yami smiled as Marik told him not to look. The boy forgot that they had spent the night seeing nothing but each others privates. It was cute and not even Yami wanted to change that. Marik bathed in the goat's milk that Yami gave him. Although Yami sat their  
staring at Marik the teen never seemed to notice.  
  
"Little koi, come here." Yami whispered. Marik looked at him and slide over  
to him. Yami watched as Marik slide in front of the sitting form. Yami  
pulled Marik forward in a heated kiss. Marik rested his hand on Yami's  
shoulder and the other on the pharaoh's knee. Yami's hand slid down his  
back, and slid over Marik's but searching for his entrance.  
  
As two fingers found their way into Marik, the teen moaned in pleasure. As another finger entered Marik began to whimper. His hands were clawing at  
Yami's shoulders begging for Yami to take him.  
  
Each moan was enough to send Yami to the edge. Marik was so easy to seduce at times. Yami swiftly switched places with Marik setting the blonde in a sitting position. Setting his length before Marik's entrance. Yami placed his hands on Marik's but; lifting the teen as he entered him. Marik's arms  
went around Yami's neck as his legs went around Yami's back.  
  
The blonde moaned as Yami trusted in and out in a fast rhythm.  
  
"Koi.I can't ..take..much." Marik said as Yami kissed his neck. The boy was still sore from the night before and it kind of hurt him to clamp down on  
Yami as he came.  
  
"Lord Yami I see you have a new friend." Someone said. Yami looked around  
as he slide out of Marik.  
  
"Seto what is it that you want." Yami snapped as Marik tried sitting but it hurt him to much. Seto looked at he blonde that Yami was just with and snorted. "Spending your time with weak sex toys, Yami." Kaiba said as his  
eyes roamed over the boy.  
  
"Kaiba I know that you didn't come here to tell me that. Leave Marik out of this." Yami said as Marik hide behind Yami. Marik didn't want anyone to see  
him. If he belonged to Yami he wasn't going to let anyone see him.  
  
"Oh I was just wondering do I get to bed him next." Kaiba asked noticing  
Marik wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. The pharaoh snorted. "Kaiba  
you're not getting this one. Besides you have too many that I got bored  
with." Yami said as Kaiba chuckled.  
  
When Yami felt the hands of Marik disappear he looked behind himself seeing  
Marik gone. Looking back up to Seto Kaiba he saw that evil smirk on his face. Kaiba shook his head slightly and laughed. "He will be returned; in one piece too. I just want to see why you won't let him go." And with that  
Seto was gone in a flash.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Marik found himself in a red room with fine red silks over everything. He never seemed to notice that he was lying on a bed with his leg chained down  
to the corners. Forgetting that he was naked until someone rubbed his  
thighs with their hands  
  
He looked in front of him seeing Kaiba. The brunette looked at Marik as he tried to get away, failing. "Just submit yourself and it won't hurt. Then you can go back to Yami." Marik couldn't stop the feeling that ran through his body leaving him breathless. He felt bad that being with someone else  
was feeling so good.  
  
Kaiba leaned over the small teen and began kissing his neck. Marik gripped his shoulders an Seto nibbled on his sensitive skin. Kaiba lifted his head and whispered something about so beautiful and soft in Marik's ear. As if by magic Seto's clothes vanished and landed in a pile over in the corner. Marik blushed madly as his eyes slid over Seto's body. Seto on the other hand took his roaming to his fingers and began caressing Marik's hips. The  
boy squealed on contact as he kissed Seto at the pleasure.  
  
Seto smiled at Marik's reaction to him. The boy was easy and he loved it,  
unlike others who would die trying to escape. As Seto started to caress Marik's length Marik moaned and trusted forward in anticipation. Marik's hand leaned down to Kaiba's length trying to pleasure the man only to have  
Seto push his hand out of the way.  
  
Marik gave up on pleasing the man and soon grabbed his finger. "Kaiba please.." The teen moaned. Seto chuckled lightly at the boy's almost silent plea. As Seto entered a slick finger in Marik the boy cried out a loud yes.  
A second and a third added to him stretching him before entering in the  
teen blonde.  
  
Seto slid himself in Marik gasping at the boy's tightness. Yami always did find the tight ones fun. As he began thrusting Marik grabbed Seto's hands.  
Placing them entwined with his he moaned out in joy as Seto's thrusts became faster. The pleasure Marik felt doubled as Seto quickened his pace.  
Then when Marik clamped down Seto came.  
  
The two lay there with Seto on top for a while as Marik relaxed. Seto soon moved over not leaving Marik's entrance and lied on his back. Marik looked  
up at him and rested his head on Seto's chest. Seto oddly felt at peace with this. He began running his hands through the blondes hair slowly and  
soothingly.  
  
Marik was almost about to fall asleep when the door burst open and an angry  
Yami was glaring at the two laying in the bed.  
  
Marik was just a little afraid that he might die if Yami didn't approve of  
this...Which by the looks of it looks like he didn't.  
  
Marik waited for Yami to start yelling or something but the tri-headed on  
only sighed.  
  
"You didn't force him did you?" He asked.  
  
"No Yami. I didn't." Seto said as he ran his hand through Marik's hair.  
  
"He belongs to me Seto. Give him back." Yami said glaring at the man.  
  
"Sorry Pharaoh I like this one to much." Seto whispered.  
  
"You shall listen to me. I'm your ruler."  
  
"I don't give a damn. He's staying with me."  
  
"Why don't we just let Marik decide?"  
  
The two men looked at Marik who had fallen asleep in the middle of the twos conversation. Yami smiled and Seto smirked. He must have been tired then to  
forget that they were there, but he looked so adorable.  
  
Yami turned to leave. Whispering a warning and comment to the High Priest.  
  
"Soon in time he will be mine again, and you will be a forgotten soul."  
  
A.N: Well that's that. Hoped you like. Please review for comments and  
flames. I'm always up for those things people have to say. 


	3. Chapter 3 can you beleive it?

Can You See the Both of Us in the Mirror  
  
Contains yaoi. Boy/boy, yaoi sex and profanity. I just might change the pairing to Seto and Marik because I don't see a lot of those. Pairings are Yami Yugi and Marik (not the yami). Takes place in Egypt back when Yami was  
pharaoh. So read and Please review.  
A little action between Yami, Bakura and Marik.. ///_@...  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Marik sat in the small room that he was brought to when he for the first  
time saw the Pharaoh. The intensity of Yami and Seto every time they  
crossed paths was unbearable. Smiling he saw the face the one he was  
falling in love with. Marik squealed as Yami touched his shoulder.  
  
"Marik you can go to my chambers. I will be there in just a minute."  
  
"But." Marik tried to stop the command.  
  
"I promise I will be there in a second."  
  
Yami won out and Marik turned and began walking down the stairs into the  
long never ending corridor that held hieroglyphics on them. The blond sighed as he thought about Yami. Yami hadn't touched him for a full week. Ever since Kaiba took him. Marik felt that he had let Yami down by that.  
  
He entered into Yami's room and walked toward the stone deck. Marik looked  
down seeing that they were quite high up. If he jumped off he probably won't live. Then again it would be better than death by the pharaoh. He got on the ledge and sat down on it. When his thoughts vanished, and he was about to jump off, warm arms wrapped around his waist. Marik yelled at the  
swift movement. The arms pulled him down from the ledge and brought him  
back into the bedroom.  
  
Marik still couldn't turn around to see the person as they laid him on the bed holding him down so he couldn't turn around. When Marik's eyes enlarged and he cried out a shout that was muffled the person let go. He turned his head to see Yami looking quite puzzled. Marik could only sniff slightly as  
Yami bent down and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Marik you don't need to worry." Yami whispered as he rested his hand on  
Marik's hips. The blonde blushed slightly as he brushed against the  
pharaoh. Yami chuckled and kissed Marik's lips. A torturous week of not being able to touch the delicate skin of this Egyptian was taken on for to  
long. He had to have him no matter what his pride said.  
  
Marik was all to ready to be with Yami again. He was pained by the fact that Yami wouldn't take him or even look at him. His smooth hands slid up  
to the pharaoh's hair and began messaging it as the pharaohs hands slid down his silk skirt running across his length. The pharaoh lifted himself up in a sitting position above Marik pulling him up with him. The violet  
eyes beamed with want as he got comfortable being on his knees as Yami  
slowly pulled down his skirt.  
  
Marik moaned lightly as his masters fingers brushed over his length  
lightly. Yami pulled Marik closer and began nibbling on his neck as his hands pulled the silk down to his knees. The length sprung into action as Marik rubbed against Yami in a pleading grind of the hips. They both were starving for that emotion and that point of ecstasy that went to the hilt  
of pleasure.  
  
Yami laid down and pulled Marik on top of him after removing his own  
clothes. Marik looked confused for the change in position. The face was  
cute and Yami couldn't help but laugh as he pulled Marik on top of him. Marik moaned as Yami entered him. The smile vanished as he thought of Seto,  
who had loosened Marik to much to his liking.  
  
Yami looked at Marik who was to busy blushing and wondering what to do next  
to realize that Yami was getting upset.  
  
"Yami what do I do now?" Marik asked with a blush as he tried to keep  
himself relaxed.  
  
"Just lift up," Yami lifted Marik up his length sliding out of him almost  
completely. "Then slid back down," and he set Marik back in his lap.  
  
Marik nodded as he lifts himself up and thrust back down, moaning loudly. Yami groaned as Marik got tighter on his way down. Marik went slow enjoying it for what he had wanted for so long. The pharaoh wanted to desperately to  
just flip him over and screw him till death but he waited. When Marik  
thrust one last time his knees gave out, so he fell on top of Yami.  
  
Yami took his chance and rolled to the two over and got into the semi  
position. Marik gasped out a "sorry" as Yami licked his neck. The tri- colored haired boy just shook his head as he thrust into Marik speeding up the blondes pace. The blonde was sent in a moaning frenzy as he felt Yami  
hit his sweet spot over and over again sending him into a whirl of  
pleasure.  
  
Yami groaned feeling the boy stiffen slightly as his sacs raised and he came, shivering slightly afterward as Yami's thrust became more powerful. Without warning he came into the blonde sending Marik screaming in pleasure and his hot seed rushing through Marik's body. The pharaoh landed on top  
Marik, in between his spread legs.  
  
Both still panting Yami brushed the sweat away from Marik's forehead and  
kissed him.  
  
"You are mine Marik and no one else's." Yami whispered as Marik wrapped his  
arm around his pharaoh.  
  
"I will forever be yours. I would go to no one else." Marik whispered  
kissing Marik.  
  
"What the hell was all that moaning and groaning?" A voice called from  
outside the door. Before Yami could answer the door slammed open and in  
walked Bakura Ryou. His shoulder length hair displayed well with his  
chocolate eyes that were twitching slightly.  
  
"Damn pharaoh! Just because you can't find a slave doesn't mean you need to screw yourself.." He silenced himself as he looked at the two teens infront of him. The two were defiantly naked and the smell in the room explained everything. Bakura's smile grew wide as he looked at Marik who was hiding  
under Yami.  
  
"Bakura don't you have other things to do besides interrupt?"  
  
"I wouldn't have interrupted but when your trying to sleep and you here  
moans it kinda gets me a little excited." Bakura said as Yami sat up  
pulling Marik with him, having Marik rest his head on Yami's chest.  
  
"So who's the beauty?" Bakura asked as he moved over to the bed inspecting  
Marik's body..  
  
"My property.." Yami almost snapped.  
  
"Oh well, this is the fresh meat.. lose intrest in him.. I'm always available.I mean he doesn't have a mark on him." Bakura whispered as his smooth hands brushed Marik's back. The blond moaned lightly as he felt the  
hand brush him.  
  
"Mind sharing for today.?" Bakura asked getting in the bed and behind  
Marik.  
  
Yami sighed and looked at Marik who was still full lustful eyes shook his head. Bakura almost immeditatly began ravishing Marik's neck with bites and nibbles. Marik moaned but kept his eyes on Yami. Yami looked lost as he saw Marik in the arms of another. When a hand touched his cheek he looked to  
see it was Marik pleading for him.  
  
A smile came to his face as Marik spread his legs and pulled Yami into him. The pharaoh slid his hands down to the blond's length, massaging it with gentle caresses. Bakura on the other hand was trying to enter a finger into  
Marik. When he found the howl Marik moaned and relaxed. Bakura began thrusting the finger in and out quickly adding a second and third finger to  
his entrance.  
  
Slipping the fingers out Bakura positioned his precum length at Marik's  
entrance. Sliding in slowly Marik gasped and began moaning as Yami slid down to Marik's length and began licking it. Bakura was bigger than both Seto and Yami but a little shorter in length. The albino started to pound into Marik making the blonde thrust into Yami's mouth. Marik was literally screaming in pleasure as the two teens went to work on him, sending shivers  
and tons of pleasure down his spine.  
  
Marik was gripping what ever fabric he could find as he was pounded into. His mind turned to mush as he stiffened in Yami's mouth. He tried warning  
the pharaoh but he spent himself before he could say anything. Bakura  
paused for a moment as Marik shook slightly from his orgasim and Yami  
licked him clean.  
  
After Yami lifted his head He started pounding again only to reach his climax. His seed shot into Marik making the slave do a deep moan that was muffled by a kiss that Yami gave him. As soon as the albino slipped out of  
him Marik he fell asleep on Yami causing them both to fall backwards. Bakura quickly rearranged his clothes and exited the room leaving the two  
alone.  
  
Yami's thoughts went back to the way they were. Only now he felt that he couldn't share Marik. The way Marik screamed out Bakura's name disgusted him. He wanted Marik only to call him name. He wanted Marik only to be his.  
  
A.N: Well that's that. Sorry for taking way long. Forgive me? ///_^ Hoped you like. Please review for comments and flames. I'm always up for those  
things people have to say. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cherry Blossomed Lives

Disclaimer: Contains yaoi. Boy/boy, yaoi sex and profanity. I just might change the pairing to Seto and Marik because I don't see a lot of those. Pairings are Yami Yugi and Marik (not the yami). Takes place in Egypt back when Yami was  
pharaoh. So read and Please review.

A/N:

Marik leisurely roamed around the halls of the palace. The Egyptian hadn't seen the pharaoh in days. He could track this back to when he woke up after the Bakura incident. He was sent to the harem which was fairly occupied. Women filled the place, and every night the pharaoh had called for one for them. Marik couldn't help but feel rejected. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this.

Marik easily could have told Yami he loved him. Yami made him feel loved. Always introducing him to some new things. Let him live his life. Bakura and Seto on the other hand were just others. They could stand up to what he felt to Yami. Even if it was premature.

Marik brushed his hair back before falling to the ground. Closing his eyes quickly to try and hold back the tears that wanted to fall. Marik had grown so dependent on Yami in such a short amount of time. Sleeping in the harem, alone never came into his mind. Marik would do anything to make this better. Getting back up, Marik brushed himself off and headed out to the court yard.

Yami watched from afar as Marik collapsed, then get back up and continue on. This had to end. Bakura and Seto both steered clear of the teen. They both sensed that Marik was off limits. Yami had laid down the rules. Seto might decide to overstep the boundary later, but he knew that Yami had to fix this. Grunting he pushed it aside and moved onto learning more spells and such.

Yami stood and the harem gypsies bowed down to the pharaoh. He spoke to the guards and a maid before leaving the room. The gypsies giggled once they sat back up. The guards sighed unpleasantly and the maids left the room quickly.

The sun just set behind the endless sands of Egypt. By the time Marik returned to the harem space he found that the room was empty. Groaning at the thought of why everyone was gone. Finding his way with a candle stick, he lights all the wicks that he could find. The violet eyed teen slowly made his way up to his bed or rather what he'd been using as one.

Upon walking up to it Marik discovered a pile of sand sitting on the lounge cushion. Sighing angrily he moved around to find another spot. Turning around slowly, he was greeted to a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist. Marik could barely see with the light being given off by the candles, though he could tell that hair anywhere.

His capture grunted lightly and tugged him over with him into a different part of the space that Marik feared to tread. The man removed his arms from Marik, moving to the back of his head and his waist. Laying him down gently against a massive group of laid out pillows. He kissed Marik and the teen hesitantly kissed back.

"I can't even begin to consider getting rid of you."

Marik shivered gently as Yami pulled away from him for a moment. Freeing one of his hands, Yami brushed Marik's hair from his face. The red tinting on Marik's face was visible even in the dim lighting. Yami moved against him and rested his head in the crook of Marik's neck. Breathing out heavily, Yami's hand slithers over Marik's clothed crotch. The other boy quickly moaned leaning his head against the pillows.

"I tried my damdest to forget you, but no concubine could replace this blonde hair…" Yami inhales the scent of the blonde's hair. "Your beautiful skin." He begins nibbling on his neck eliciting more sounds from Marik. "And your voice when I touch you." His hand moves to massage his inner thigh.

Marik wasn't sure how to respond to everything going on. What was Yami doing here in this place with him? Wasn't the pharaoh mad at him? He wasn't sure anymore. So he said the first thing he knew to say.

"I need my pharaoh."

Yami smiled gently though Marik couldn't see it. Pulling back he kissed Marik fully. Devouring Marik's mouth as his fingers roamed over him. Fingers sliding under the smooth cloth over Marik's hips, his fingertips whisper across his thighs before moving to his inner thighs. Marik made a sound close to a whimper as his hands came up to Yami's back grazing him. Yami remembered those small nails and he wouldn't mind those markings.

Marik moved away from Yami's lips and moved to his neck, sucking on it and licking it while making pleasurable sounds. Yami's hand tickled Marik's growing length. Marik instinctively thrust foreword. Yami moved his hand and pulled back from the blonde and removed his clothing. The pharaoh took in the site before him. Marik's face literally turned red as he noticed that Yami was just looking at him.

Acting before thinking, Marik moved foreword and moved into Yami's lap. Leaving a small amount of space the blonde reached between them and fondled Yami's length. The pharaoh groaned loudly taken aback by Marik. Wrapping his arms around him again, Yami began to massage Marik's behind. Kissing his neck and marking him as his own. Marik gladly moved against the tri-colored hair man.

Gently and with ease Yami slipped and un-lubricated finger in his renewed lover. Marik groaned loudly as he shivered in the others arms. He knew that meant it was good. The delectable squeeze Marik was giving his finger made his lick down the rest of his fingers before using them upon Marik. Moving the finger carefully made Marik mewl softly.

Forgetting about his job Marik wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, hands going through his hair. Marik kissed him quickly before Yami began moving the finger faster and then adding a second. Marik whimpered as began unconsciously rubbing himself against Yami's length. The pharaoh groaned loudly and held a possible moan in his mouth. He wouldn't give in until he was back where he wanted to be.

Two more fingers were added and Marik was turning into a heated, panting ball of passion. He was more urgently rubbing against the pharaoh. A crimson flush heavily painted upon his body as he felt Yami nibble on his neck then his shoulder blades.

Pulling his fingers out of Marik, Yami placed his hands on Marik's hips stilling the teen immediately. Marik looked at Yami through glossed over hazy eyes. Yami smiled and leaned his forehead against Marik's. Marik didn't understand what was going on but, he held Yami a little closer, so their chests touched.

"You're more intoxicating than any wine. By far they don't even come close."

Marik's blush somehow got brighter as Yami moved the other teen out of his lap and back onto the pillows. Marik made a sound of disapproval, and then a low moan as Yami kissed the inside of his thigh. His hand traced over the other leg quickly and left goose bumps behind them. Yami continued to kiss his inner thigh as he got closer and closer to Marik's core. The blonde had moved his hand against his mouth as he tried to hold in his pleading sounds.

Yami's fingers then grasped Marik's length. The boy went stiff and then back to relax in less than a half of second. Yami began playing with the tip of the member, blowing on it from time to time. Marik was so close to writhing about that Yami ended his torment upon the boy, moving in between his legs. Marik felt the tip of Yami's length come in contact with his opening. Ra, they both missed this.

Yami's hands moved to Marik's hips holding the wiggling boy in place. Gently thrusting his hips forward, his length pushed into Marik, passing through the tight barrier. The two both moaned loudly and Marik felt the large warmth smoothly move into his center, Yami feeling the incredible heat and hold that only Marik could give. Both of them stilled just taking pleasure in the long awaited reuniting.

--

Malik cried out loudly as Yami began thrusting into him. The blond teen grabbed the headboard with one hand and wrapped the other around Yami's neck pulling into the once pharaoh for a kiss. Yami eagerly replied and kissed Malik back with full force. Moving his hands to both sides of Malik's head, Yami began thrusting harder and longer into his just recently turned lover. Malik giggled quietly as he moved against Yami. Yami knew that meant he was truly enjoying himself.

The tri-color haired teen moved one hand, cupping Malik's length and thrusting his hand with the same rhythm. Malik started to meet every thrust Yami maid eliciting groans from Yami and sweet keening sounds from Malik. They had been at it for what seemed like hours and the sweat beads and soaked comforter sheet on their just cleaned bed said so.

Yami chuckled, 'Malik always has a thing for clean sheets.'

Returning his attention to Malik, the flushed tan boy below him, Yami leaned into him and sucked on his collarbone. Malik giggled again and then whispered out something inaudible. Yami quickly made his thrusts faster, lifting the other teen off of the bed and into his lap. Picking up the pace Malik straddled Yami, quickly moving up and down on his cock. Yami's hands guided him as the teen moved, impaling himself perfectly. Then without warning Malik thrust down and came on himself and Yami. Moaning loudly he ceased movement as he began shivering. Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm not finished yet."

"Oh Ra…"

Looking into Malik's eyes Yami thrust into his knowing lover and emptied himself. Malik moaned loudly, feeling the essence of Yami inside him, as he placed butterfly kisses on his neck. Both teens fell back onto the bed slowly after removing the comforter. Yami remained inside Malik like he usually did after frantic love making. The blond groped idle for something on the nightstand, almost knocking over the alarm clock. Yami reached over and grabbed the towel that Malik had been grabbing for, and began wiping the both of them off.

Malik giggled again, as Yami threw the towel off into a corner of their bedroom. Kissing his blond quickly Yami glanced at the alarm clock groaning loudly.

"You are so damn lucky I don't have work tomorrow."

"Why…?" Malik asked curiously.

"Because tomorrow we are gonna buy some new bed sheets."

"Is that all?" Malik pouted moving away from Yami.

Yami groaned and Malik moved, causing him to almost slip out. "Oh of course not, but we just got this apartment and if we keep 'christening' things we wont have any money left."

Malik smiled gently as Yami got comfortable. The two fell asleep soon after, tired from the events that they just could give up.

----------------------

Yami woke up alone, as he knew to expect. Malik always woke up early; even he only got 45 minutes of sleep. Throwing on some sweat pants, he left the bedroom and waltz into the kitchen. There he was greeted to a very irritated Bakura and a sore Malik. How could he gather that? The amethyst eyed teen wasn't sitting down. He stood eating at the island, next to Bakura who was sitting down on the tall bar chair.

Walking up to Malik giving him a quick kiss and a firm but grab, yami greeted his roommate and lover with the usual manner. Malik moaned sorely, and Bakura cringed slightly.

The tall albino with smooth mocha brown eyes stood and placed his plate in the sink. Leaning against the counter, he watched as Malik slowly made his was over to the stove and fixed yami a plate for breakfast. Bakura groaned loudly before looking at Yami.

"You won't share him, but you rub it in my face continually. People do try to sleep at five in the morning." Bakura stated.

Malik walked by him to put his plate in the sink. Before he could leave the kitchen Bakura rubbed his behind gently winking at the Egyptian as he left. Malik ignored it and flipped him off as he walked out.

"You just can't seem to keep your hands off of him. Can you?" Yami asked already aware of what Bakura had done.

"Yah and…"

"You're his ex… I asked you to live here for rent. I can ask you to leave. Would you like that?"

"You used to share back then…" Bakura smirked angrily remembering that taste.

"He doesn't remember that, and even so we all know that's why you started sleeping with him."

"Are you trying to say that you to are fated to be? Fuck off."

Yami shrugged it off quickly. "You're not to touch him."

"Whatever Malik wants he gets." With that said Bakura left leaving a weird taste in Yami's mouth.

Finishing his breakfast, Yami left and joined Malik for a 'quickie' in the shower. They shouldn't even leave the apartment.

----------------------

Malik pulled his hair back into a ponytail, wrapping a small rubber band around the hair. He threw on some skinny pants, and a small shirt with a scarf. Doing what he normally does but putting on his jewelry. He could never but explain why, but he felt so special when he wore it. Slowly fixing his bangs, and putting on some eyeliner to cover the scars under his eyes. (I know they actually aren't but I want them to be for this.)

Yami exited the bathroom wearing a similar ensemble. His hair was a tad moist in the tips, and tousled from drying it with the towel. Malik giggled, before walking up to him and kissing him.

"Do you ever feel like we were destined to be together? I mean even after all those things I did during our dueling days…" Malik's eyes always seemed to captivate him.

"I think fate could have acted a little faster." Malik giggled at his response.

"What? Being with Bakura and that fling with Seto made us a better couple."

"Fling with Kaiba?"

"Oh yah that was really short lived but, I finally noticed you after that, well during that time."

"Hmm," maybe some things will repeat themselves.

A.N: **Did you notice the change in times**. I hade to. If I continue this story I will start stitching back and forth. I hope the lemon scene was satisfactory. Hope you will tell me what you think.

Sorry for taking way long. Forgive me/// Hoped you like. Please review for comments and flames. I'm always up for those  
things people have to say.

I have to thank Mittzy. I had to write this. I really appreciate that someone would message me and ask me about that. I might not be able to return to this fic for another while. I'm writing a few other stories, and starting another Yu-Gi-Oh story of my favorite couple ever. Malik and Joey. So watch for that please. And continue to praise my stories with love and even a little hate.


End file.
